


Amsterdam

by weirdfanaus



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amsterdam, F/M, expression of feelings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdfanaus/pseuds/weirdfanaus
Summary: Kara is expressing her feelings for Mon-El when he comes to visit her in Amsterdam during the holidays.Inspired by Amsterdam by Nothing by Thieves
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this song and I really wanted to write a fanfiction based off of it. Didn't cover all of the meaning it holds, but I picked some verses and moved from there.

And once again she found herself in this position. A glass of whiskey in her hand and the other hand on someone else’s body. 

She wasn’t in a pub or a club though. She was in a living room, half-naked and not as drunk as she would have usually been when she was found in this kind of situation.

You would never think that you can find new subjects in the same place, but she did that night. Sometimes, the days felt so long on the streets of the Dutch capital, Amsterdam. 

Months ago, she got the opportunity to leave her city and work for a year in one of The Netherlands’ capitals. Amsterdam was beautiful in various ways. She loved how the light would meet the water, the colour of the buildings bringing her joy every time she looked at them.

And she loved how his eyes light up every time he looked at the city around him.

Christmas was coming in fast steps. Lights were put up everywhere and in the centre of the city there was a market raised. The smelled of cinnamon filled the air every time she walked by the Cafes and the shops towards work.

But she didn’t think that she would be in a living room, on Christmas Eve, dancing to songs from another century with the same man she considered her best friend back home in the United States.

Mike’s hair was ruffled, his eyes were glossy and he was mumbling the lyrics of a song that had the same name as the city they were in. Even though the song blasting from his portable Bluetooth speaker was playing in a calm Christmas rhythm, he was singing  _ Amsterdam  _ by Nothing But Thieves. 

_ We live and then die as one _

She had known him for years, but only in the last weeks, she realised that she wanted him for more than a friend. She wanted to hug him whenever she wished, to kiss his always warm skin.

_ Yeah, we all live under the same sun _

She loved how his eyes and his skin shone under the Dutch sun. She loved how he smiled every time they rode bicycles on the streets of Amsterdam screaming in English and getting weird looks from the locals.  _ These tourists.  _ She read on their lips every time.

But she didn’t care. He was smiling and she felt like flying. She felt free.

She knew that when she would leave this city, he would stay. Even though he came from over the ocean last month. He would stay, because he wanted to study for his Master’s Degree there.

_ I left my heart in Amsterdam _

_ Where I could dream and nights were long _

But she didn’t care. She was here with him, she didn’t care about was going to happen, she didn’t even want to think about the lonely nights that would come when she went back to National City.

_ I left my heart in Amsterdam _

_ I hit my head against the wall _

_ Over, over, over _

_ Again and again and then over _

She didn’t think of that. She just kissed him. And decided that her heart would be wherever he would be, it being Amsterdam, it being London or National City.

She kissed him, dreams and hopes floating in her head. And even if she were to leave after New Year’s, her heart would still stay in the Dutch capital. 

She would leave her heart in Amsterdam with love and no regret, but hope to meet it again as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: weirdfanaus and agentsofshields


End file.
